herofandomcom-20200223-history
Garnet (Steven Universe)
Garnet is one of the main four protagonists in Steven Universe. She is the current leader of the Crystal Gems. In "Jail Break", it is revealed that Garnet is the Fusion Gem of Ruby and Sapphire. Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the Crystal Gems. She has dark skin and curly black hair that is styled into a cube-shaped afro. Her eyes are always covered by futuristic shades and it is revealed she has three eyes. She wears a black and red bodysuit with cube shoulder pads and a pink star on her chest. She also wears long black gloves. Her crystal gems are garnets embedded in her palms. After her regeneration in "Jail Break", Garnet now wears a half-red, half-black bodysuit with two pink stars with a magenta outline on the torso, and has red tips on her feet and lilac sections on the heels and her afro is smaller instead of larger and her shoulder pads are oval-shaped, instead of cubed-shaped. She is different from other fusion Gems in the sense that her anatomy is almost perfect (the extra eye being the only thing placing her behind Stevonnie, who has no extra parts). This may be due to how close her parts, Ruby and Sapphire, are. Personality Garnet is the leader of the Crystal Gems. She has a calm, stoic demeanor and rarely speaks more than a few words at a time in an English accent, although she seemed to be more talkative following her regeneration. She is by far the most in touch with recognition of the universe and uses this to summon her weapon. She is physically the strongest member and is a mentor to Steven. Abilities Like all Gems, Garnet can shape-shift, fuse, summon a weapon, and "separate" to regenerate. She appears to have telekinetic abilities. Garnet can fuse with Amethyst to form Sugilite, fuse with Pearl to become Sardonyx, and fuse with Pearl and Amethyst to form Alexandrite. In addition, she seems to have extreme tolerance towards pain, as shown in So Many Birthdays. Garnet currently has the most unique abilities out of all the Crystal Gems. This is explained and justified due to the fact that she is a fusion of two gems. Out of all of the Crystal Gems, it is clear that Garnet is the strongest physically, but just how strong is currently unknown. Unique Abilities *'Weapon Proficiency; Gauntlets:' When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gem, Garnet is able to summon her gem weapon, a pair of red gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets as well as being extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. This is due to her being a fusion. **'Rocket Gauntlets:' Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles, as seen in "Watermelon Steven". **'Weapon Size Augmentation:' In "Warp Tour", Garnet is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. *'Future Vision:' Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye, as revealed in "Future Vision". This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use as she has been shown in a "thinking" position when activating it. During that time someone can alter the future as seen in "Marble Madness" when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using Future Vision. **She may get this power from Sapphire based on the fact that she is a fusion gem and Sapphire was able to locate and run to Ruby in a matter of seconds. *'Temporary Power Transfer:' In "Winter Forecast" and "Jail Break", it is revealed that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. *'Invulnerability:' While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is the most physically durable of the Gems. She endures all sorts of different levels of damage from falling rocks to fighting Jasper and various other forms of physical force. *'Heat Resistance:' Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) In "Giant Woman". *'Electrokinesis:' Garnet can manipulate and generate electricity, as shown in "Arcade Mania" when she produced electricity in order to power up the Meat Beat Mania game and again in "The Message" when she jump starts Greg's van. She was even able to deflect a bolt of lightning with her bare, ungloved hand in "Future Vision". *'Structural Sensation:' In "Cheeseburger Backpack", it is stated that she is able to sense structural integrity. **It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision or just a simple observation. Evolution Gallery Steven garnet 174x252.png|Garnet's pre-regeneration form. Garnetop.png NewGarnetRev.png|Garnet's post-regeneration form. Garnet Old art.png|Garnet's Old Design (As seen in the Pilot) File:GarnetPostRegenerate.png|Garnet's Updated Design 5VMAQG8O.png GARNET.jpg|Garnet with her gauntlets active. OldDesignGarnet.png|Another old design of Garnet, as seen on the promotional poster. Stevengarnet.JPG File:GarnetCries.png|Garnet crying after failing to de-age Steven Garnet-Steven-Gem.png Garnet's Gaunlets.png Casual1.png|Garnet's beach wear. Visorless.png|Garnet without her glasses. GarnetSteven.png|Garnet as Steven Garnet standing up against Jasper.png|Garnet standing up against Jasper YoungGemGarnet.png|Garnet when she was young. tumblr_nttx37bfQ61smn4pqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nttx37bfQ61smn4pqo5_1280.jpg Ruby and Sapphire 14.png|Garnet's first form File:What_Are_Gems_Chibi_Garnet.png|Chibi Garnet We_Need_to_Talk_Garnet_Wink.gif|Garnet's wink Garnet_(Distance_Model).png|Garnet's far-distance render Water Garnet.png|Garnet's Water Clone. Enraged Garnet.png|Garnet scowling at Steven in "Mirror Gem" when she gets slaps by Steven. tumblr_o5hrf8c6Az1vnokczo2_540.gif Trivia *Garnet is a deep-red or burgundy gem similar to the stones she has on both of her palms. *In gem-stone mythos Garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. *Garnet isn't seen talking much. *Garnet wears her shades to cover up a third eyeball on her forehead. **Garnet has complete herterochromia, which means each of her eyes are a different color. The top being purple, the right navy and the left is, ironically, garnet. **It is later revealed in "Jail Break" that the reason why Garnet has two colored eyes is because she is a Fusion Gem of Ruby and Sapphire. *Garnet is one of the three Crystal Gems to have a new outfit after being regenerated, the other being Pearl in "Steven the Sword Fighter" and Amethyst in "Reformed" and is the second Gem to have a new outfit after being regenerated. *Garnet is voiced by British singer, Estelle. External links *Garnet - StevenUniverse Wiki Category:Important Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Serious Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Universal Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Beings Category:Fusion Category:Revived Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Child Nurturer Category:Shape Shifters Category:Old Heroes Category:Genius Category:Size-Shifter Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Aliens Category:Gentle Giants Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Philanthropists Category:Conquerors Category:Normal Badass Category:Global Protection Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Book Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hunters Category:Speedsters Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Parents Category:Big Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:One-Man Army